Blue Soul
by dewi.db
Summary: Park Jimin sebenarnya hanyalah manusia biasa sama seperti kebanyakan orang... tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya menjadi berbeda... dan perbedaan itulah yang membuatnya tertekan dan juga dianggap sebagai namja aneh oleh orang-orang termasuk Suga.. namun, perbedaan itulah yang pada akhirnya akan menghubungkannya dengan Suga... JIMIN/SUGA/MinGa/BTS/Fanfiction/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Blue Soul**

 **Author :** Ninoel

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, Shounen-ai/BL, Supernatural.

 **Pairing :** MinGa ( Jimin X Suga )

 **Cast :**

\- Min Yoon Gi as Suga

\- Park Jimin as Jimin

\- Kim Taehyung as V

\- And Other Cast.

 **Rating :** T

 **Length :** Chapter

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** ff ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Master Sun. namun ide dan cerita murni buatan otak saya sendiri. Bila ada kesamaan nama pemain dengan member BiTieS itu memang disengaja. Namun kalo urusan tempat, saya sama sekali tidak sengaja. Bila ada kesalahan kata maupun kalimat, saya mohon maaf. Yaaah namanya juga manusia, ga akan ada yang sempurna.

 **Warning :** BL, YAOI, **yang ga suka** **JANGAN DIBACA! SIMPLE.. :).**

Baiklah. Selamat membaca . . . .

* * *

"inilah takdir yang rumit. Tak tahu haruskah bahagia atau sedih… tak perlu disesali karna ini telah terjadi.." - Park Jimin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setiap hari selalu begini.. bangun pagi, membersihkan tempat tidur, membuat sarapan, bersiap-siap, lalu pergi berkerja…sungguh membosankan! Seperti zombie yang hidup di dunia manusia._

Min Yoongi atau biasa disebut tuan suga baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia hanya terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa berniat untuk beranjak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya seakan terpaku menempel dengan kasur itu. Sedari tadi suga hanya memandangi sekitar lalu sedetik kemudian, suga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya layaknya orang yang sedang frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian dengan sangat malas, suga turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung merapihkannya. Lalu iapun pergi keluar untuk membuat sarapan.

Disisi lain, seorang namja masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman bahagia, tubuhnya benar-benar memeluk erat bantal, seakan-akan bantal itu adalah kekasihnya. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba, senyumannya hilang dan berubah menjadi keresahan dan cemas, lalu tiba-tiba namja itu seperti ketakutan. Bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, ia peluk semakin erat. Badannya mulai tak tenang, kepalanya tergerak kekiri dan kanan begitu resah. Dan pada akhirnya, namja itupun terbangun dengan segala kekesalannya.

"aiiiishhh… YAA! Kenapa kalian selalu datang disaat aku sedang menikmati mimpi indahku? Berhentilah mengganggu mimpiku.. apa kalian tidak puas mengusik hidupku?"

"…"

"aku bukannya tak ingin untuk bangun. Aku lelah.. tidak bisakah aku tidur lebih lama lagi…?"

"…"

"aish… aku tahu… oke oke.. aku mohon.. sebentar lagi ya.. biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi." Ucapnya lalu kembali berbaring dan langsung terpejam kembali.

Sementara itu, suga tengah mengoleskan selai cokelat ke roti yang telah selesai dipanggang. Dengan agak malas, ia memasukan roti tersebut kedalam mulutnya, setelah itu ia meminum susu yang sebelumnya telah ia buat. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6.35. masih ada waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk pergi ke kantornya. Jarak apartemen menuju kantor hanya 15 menit menggunakan mobilnya. Ya, ia sengaja tinggal di apartemen itu karena jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Setelah selesai sarapan, suga pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas serta kunci mobil yang tersimpan di tempat biasa.

Tak lama kemudian suga pun keluar dari apartemennya dan segera turun dari apartemen yang berada dilantai 7. Dengan tenang, iapun menunggu lift terbuka dan setelah lift terbuka, segera ia masuk ke dalam lift tersebut.

Tiiing! Saat dilantai 5, lift pun berhenti. Seseorang namja masuk ke dalam lift dengan lesu, Suga memandangi namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"anda mau turun ke lantai berapa?" Tanya namja itu kepada suga.

"basemen." Jawabnya sebiasa mungkin.

"baiklah." jawab namja itu sambil memencet tombol menuju basemen.

Tak ada suara selama mereka menunggu lift sampai dilantai basemen, hanya keadaan senyap yang menemani mereka.

"apa? Kunci mobil? Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan bawa mobil hari ini, aku akan pakai sepeda… tas? Apa? Aku meninggalkannya di depan pintu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal?... iya aku tahu kau hantu lift, tapi bukannya kau selalu berhubungan dengan hantu yang lain?... aish, karenamu aku harus kembali ke atas!" omel namja itu kepada hantu tanpa menyadari ada seseorang tengah memperhatikannya.

Sedangkan suga hanya diam kebingungan mendengar omelan namja didepannya yang entah sedang berbicara kepada siapa. Suga tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun ataupun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia hanya mengikuti kemana liftnya bergerak sampai pada akhirnya liftnya berhenti di lantai 5 dan namja yang sedari tadi menurutnya aneh itu keluar dari lift tersebut.

"aku benci hal seperti ini. Selalu melupakan sesuatu. Semua karena hantu-hantu sialan itu." Omel namja itu yang ternyata dia adalah Jimin. Setelah pintu lift terbuka ia langsung melesat keluar dari lift. Sebelumnya ia sempat memukul kepalanya saking kesal dengan sifat pelupanya.

Jimin berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya dan tak lupa juga dengan sumpah serapah yang terus ia keluarkan. Memang tak ada yang melihat ia berbicara sendiri. Namun ada beberapa hantu yang terus memandangnya saat Jimin melewati mereka. Jarak lift dengan apartemen Jimin tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya belok kiri lalu melewati satu jalan sebelah kiri, lalu dua buah apartemen dan sampailah di apartemen Jimin.

Setelah mengambil tas nya. Jimin kembali menuju lift yang kini sedang menunjukan angka 2 lalu 1 dan tiba di lantai basemen. Jimin segera menekan tombol merah disampingnya. Dengan tenang ia menunggu lift itu menuju lantai 5.

Tiiiing! Bunyi tanda lift pun terdengar. Segera Jimin masuk dan pintu lift menutup. Segera ia menekan tombol paling bawah dan setelah itu ia bergerak mundur sampai tubuhnya menyentuh dinding lift dibelakangnya.

Disisi lain. Suga tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dengan langkah malas, ia melewati satu persatu mobil yang terparkir disana. "kenapa parkirannya terasa jauh sekali sih. Menyebalkan." Katanya kesal namun ia tetap berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berada dideretan tempat parkir paling ujung.

Satu, dua, tiga, ... terhitung ada 15 buah mobil yang harus suga lewati ditambah 3 buah tiang penyangga yang lebarnya hampir satu mobil lalu jarak dari lift menuju area parkir sekitar 5 deret mobil ditambah lagi sebelum parkiran mobil ia harus melewati deretan parkir sepeda motor dan sepeda yang kira-kira panjangnya 4 mobil membuatnya selalu menggerutu setiap paginya.

Dan kini sampailah suga disamping pintu mobilnya. "dan kenapa aku selalu dapat barisan paling terakhir!" protesnya. "kenapa setiap lantai tidak ada tempat parkir sendiri? Kenapa liftnya tidak dibuat ditengah parkiran saja? dan kenapa orang-orang selalu memenuhi parkiran paling depan?" tambahnya dengan nada kesal.

Setelah puas bercerita kepada pintu mobil. Suga menekan tombol buka pada kunci mobilnya, lalu menarik pintu mobil dan kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tak lama setelah itu suara mobilpun terdengar dan Suga telah bersiap untuk keluar dari parkirannya.

Sedangkan Jimin telah berdiri disamping sepedanya dan kini tengah membuka rantai yang melilit ban sepedanya.

"aku sedang malas membawa mobil V, aku mengantuk. Lebih aman menggunakan sepeda." Kata Jimin seperti biasa. Berbicara kepada hantu yang ternyata hantu itu bernama V.

' _kenapa kau mengantuk?'_

"kau masih bertanya? Teman-teman hantumu itu selalu mengusikku dan meminta bantuan kepadaku. Ahhh… bukan meminta. Lebih tepatnya memaksaku membantu kalian." Kata Jimin kesal.

' _itu kenapa aku tidak pernah meminta kepadamu.'_

"kenapa kau tidak meminta seperti mereka saja. Padahal kau yang paling sering bersamaku."

' _aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin kesulitan.'_

"tapi kau pasti ada kan. Hal yang ingin aku lakukan?"

' _nde…'_

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. "katakanlah. Untukmu aku tidak keberatan V." katanya dengan senang hati.

' _akan kukatakan setelah kau selesai bekerja.'_

"baiklah." katanya sambil merapihkan dan menyimpan rantai itu disisi besi panjang yang tadi melilit bersama bannya.

' _tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingin hidup normal?'_

"tentu saja ingin." Kata Jimin singkat sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya dari deretan parkiran sepeda.

' _sebenarnya kau bisa hidup normal.'_

Perkataan V sontak membuat gerakannya terhenti. Pandangannya langsung mengarah kepada V yang kini tengah menengok kearah kanannya. "caranya?"

' _ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanmu.'_

"siapa?" Tanya Jimin antusias.

Disaat itu, mobil suga melintas dihadapan Jimin dan menembus tubuh V membuat tubuh V hampir lenyap seperti asap. Lalu V mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jimin dan tersenyum.

' _pemilik mobil itu.'_ Kata V sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya kepada mobil yang tadi melintasinya.

"apa?"

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

A/N : ff ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya yang naksir banget sama abang Suga. berkat paksaan dari dia akhirnya saya bisa menciptakan ff ini... #PLAKK. But I'm Happy and enjoy... and I hope you like my story, Fren D.R.. :D

Sampai disini dulu ya ceritanya. Welcome to my story… aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk membacanya kok… dan terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca.^^ and... Review-nya please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Soul**

 **Author :** Ninoel

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, Shounen-ai/BL, Supernatural.

 **Pairing :**

 **MinGa** ( Jimin X Suga )

 **Line95** ( Jimin X Taehyung )

and next other Couple . . . . **wait!**

 **Cast :**

\- Park Jimin as Jimin

\- Min Yoon Gi as Suga

\- Kim Taehyung as V

\- Mysterius guest -?-

\- And Next Cast (Tunggu saja)

 **Rating :** T

 **Length :** Chapter

 **Disclaimer :** ff ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Master Sun. namun ide dan cerita murni buatan otak saya sendiri. Bila ada kesamaan nama pemain dengan member BiTieS itu memang disengaja. Namun kalo urusan tempat, saya sama sekali tidak sengaja. Bila ada kesalahan kata maupun kalimat, saya mohon maaf. Yaaah namanya juga manusia, ga akan ada yang sempurna.

 **Warning :** TYPO,BL, YAOI, **yang ga suka** **JANGAN DIBACA! SIMPLE** **.. :).**

Oke, Selamat membaca . . . .

* * *

 _'Seperti apa kehidupan normal itu? Memiliki kemampuan melihat hantu? Atau memiliki hubungan dengan seorang namja?'_ **-Park Jimin-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita Sebelumnya…**

' _sebenarnya kau bisa hidup normal.'_

Perkataan V sontak membuat gerakannya terhenti. Pandangannya langsung mengarah kepada V yang kini tengah menengok kearah kanannya. "caranya?"

' _ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkanmu.'_

"siapa?" Tanya Jimin antusias.

Disaat itu, mobil suga melintas dihadapan Jimin dan menembus tubuh V membuat tubuh V hampir lenyap seperti asap. Lalu V mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jimin dan tersenyum.

' _pemilik mobil itu.'_ Kata V sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya kepada mobil yang tadi melintasinya.

"apa?"

.

.

.

*************** Chapter 2 is begin ***************

 **. . . . .**

"apa?" kata Jimin polos. "maksudmu orang yang ada didalam mobil itu bisa menolongku?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

V mengangguk membenarkan, sedangkan Jimin terdiam seakan tersihir oleh pengakuan V. ia tidak percaya akan kebenaran bahwa ia bisa hidup seperti layaknya manusia biasa. ia bisa hanya melihat manusia saja dan tidak melihat hantu. baginya itu seperti pukulan yang sangat membahagiakan.

Jimin tersadar. secepat kilat ia segera menaiki sepedanya, dan dengan semangat tinggi ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya. angin seakan terbelah oleh sepeda jimin yang melesat begitu kencang. Bahkan pakaian yang ia pakai seakan menari-nari saat angin menerpa tubuhnya. Jimin terus mengayuh pedalnya. melewati satu persatu mobil yang berbaris rapih di basemen. lalu menaiki jalanan menanjak, dan keluarlah ia dari basemen bawah tanah.

Setelah itu ia berbelok ke kanan dan terlihat mobil itu baru saja melewati gerbang pos keamanan dan langsung berbelok ke kanan. Tepat di depan pos keamanan Jimin berhenti, tak lupa ia berteriak mencoba memanggil pengemudi mobil itu. Berharap sang pengemudi akan menghentikan mobilnya dan turun dari mobil tersebut.

"hey mobil. tunggu!" teriak jimin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. namun sepertinya teriakannya tak terdengar oleh sang pengemudi karena tak ada tanda-tanda mobil itu akan berhenti.

Sepeda kembali ia lajukan. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia mengayuh pedal sepeda tersebut. teriakan terus saja ia lontarkan. Berharap mobil itu akan berhenti. namun sepertinya tetap sama. Nampaknya teriakannya tetap tidak terdengar oleh pengemudi mobil tersebut. Bahkan sepertinya kecepatan mobil sedikit lebih cepat. Dan mau tak mau Jimin menambahkan kecepatan mengayuhnya.

"hey... tunggu! ... berhenti! ... stop! ... hey ... mobil ... mobil ... berhentilaaah...! aishhh.." Teriak Jimin tak henti-hentinya. Tetapi, bukannya berhenti. Mobil itu malah semakin mencepatkan lajunya membuat Jimin tertinggal jauh dan semakin jauh.

Akhirnya Jimin menghentikan laju sepedanya dan ia hanya memandang mobil itu menghilang diantara kerumunan mobil lainnya. "haish... aset berhargaku." kesalnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dilain sisi, setelah Suga berhasil keluar dari basemen. ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pos keamanan. "ahjussi... boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" tanyanya kepada seorang lelaki tua yang kini sedang berdiri memunggunginya didalam pos keamanan tersebut.

Lelaki tua yang dipanggil ahjussi itu berbalik saat dirinya dipanggil oleh Suga. "oh.. tentu saja. apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya ahjussi itu yang dilihat dari pakaiannya ternyata ia adalah penjaga gedung apartemen tersebut.

"bisakan kau periksa lampu dilantai 7.. tadi kulihat lampunya berkedip-kedip." kata Suga sopan.

"baiklah. nanti akan ahjussi periksa." jawab ahjussi itu ramah.

Suga tersenyum. dengan sopan ia pun berterima kasih kepada lelaki tua yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "terima kasih."katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "hong ahjussi." tambahnya setelah melihat nametag di pakaian sebelah kanan ahjussi itu. lalu suga kembali menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan ahjussi itu yang kini tengah berjalan menuju gedung apartemen.

Suga melajukan mobilnya dengan santai. tak lupa ia memutar beberapa lagu kesukaannya pada pemutar musik yang ada di mobilnya. telunjuk tangan kirinya ia ketuk-ketukkan pada sisi kemudi. Suga terlihat sangat menikmati sekali setiap alunan dari lagu tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba saja perasaan Suga menjadi tidak enak. Ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. dan tanpa sengaja, sekilas pandangan suga teralih kepada kaca spion yang ada di sampingnya. Awalnya ia tidak merasa bahwa seseorang mengikutinya. Lalu lirikan kedua Suga merasa aneh dengan sepeda yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Karena merasa curiga, Suga kembali melirik untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Agar memastikan kecurigaannya benar atau salah, Suga juga melirik ke spion sebelah kanannya dan kali ini ia sedikit yakin kalau seseorang yang sedang menaiki sepeda tepat dibelakang mobilnya itu tengah mengikutinya.

"apa orang itu benar-benar mengikutiku?" Tanya Suga entah kepada siapa. Ia kembali melirik kaca spion kanannya. Karena masih penasaran, Suga sedikit menambah kecepatan lajunya. Dan ternyata benar dugaannya, Orang itu ikut mencepatkan laju sepedanya. Bahkan kini orang itu seperti berteriak-teriak kepada Suga. Entah apa yang diucapkan orang itu, Suga sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar teriakan orang itu.

Karena merasa terganggu diikuti oleh orang asing. Suga kembali menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya secepat mungkin, lalu melewati satu persatu kendaraan di depannya. Salip kanan, salip kiri, kanan lagi lalu kiri lagi. Dan akhirnya Suga tidak melihat lagi sepeda penguntit itu.

"dasar penguntit bodoh." Umpatnya bahagia. Suga tersenyum senang. Ia seperti telah terbebas dari kejaran mafia yang akan membunuhnya. Bahkan kini ia kembali bersenandung ria mendendangkan lagu yang terputar dimobilnya. "tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya." Katanya menyadari sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi panggilan dari ponsel miliknya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanpa banyak waktu, Suga segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di samping kanannya untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah teman sekaligus sekertaris perusahaannya. Lalu Suga menekan tombol hijau dan langsung menempelkan earphone wireless di telinga kirinya.

"yeob….."

' _HEI KAU, direktur malas. Kau dimana, HA? Apa kau lupa hari ini ada pertemuan penting?'_ kata seorang namja di seberang sana dengan kesal memotong ucapan Suga.

"Aku….."

' _cepat datang atau kupotong gajimu.'_ Tambah namja itu mengancam.

"YAA! kuda gila. Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Sebelum kau potong gajiku. Aku pastikan akan terlebih dulu memecatmu." Kata Suga menegaskan. Sebelum namja disebelah itu berkata lagi. Suga sudah terlebih dulu mematikan ponselnya. Tak lupa umpatan-umpatan ringan untuk namja yang ia panggil Kuda gila itu lolos keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Suga telah sampai di depan perusahaannya. Segera ia turun dari mobil dan langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berada di depan pintu masuk. dengan sigap penjaga keamanan itu menerima kunci dan tersenyum ramah kearah Suga. tak lupa Suga pun membalas senyumannya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam perusahaannya.

Dengan ramah dan sopan. Suga berjalan santai kearah lift, tentu saja sebelumnya ia telah melewati sensor tanda pengenal karyawan yang memang itu adalah salah satu rancangan yang ia buat agar memudahkan para karyawannya untuk melakukan absen masuk ataupun keluar yang tempatnya berada disebelah kanan loby dilantai 1.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu bersama beberapa karyawan lain. Pintu lift terbuka dan Suga beserta karyawan lain masuk kedalam memenuhi lift itu. Suga langsung mengambil tempat paling belakang dan langsung mendengar lagu-lagu melalui ponselnya. Sedangkan karyawan lainnya bertingkah biasa saja saat mereka membelakangi atasannya sendiri. Memang ini sudah hal biasa yang terjadi. Maka dari itu semua karyawan sudah terbiasa berada di situasi seperti itu. Namun bukan berarti mereka tidak sopan. Dilain sisi semua karyawan sangat sopan kepada Suga begitupun sebaliknya.

Bagi para karyawan. Suga dikenal sebagai atasan yang baik, sopan dan ramah dan juga yang harus digaris bawahi, ia adalah direktur yang tampan dan sangat manis. Namun Suga juga terkenal dengan namja yang berhati dingin dan cuek dalam hal menjalin sebuah hubungan. Terbukti dari hari-harinya yang selalu sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat beberapa yeoja bahkan namja, mencoba memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Namun Suga selalu saja tidak memperdulikan perhatian dari mereka.

Tiiiing! Lift berbunyi dilantai 5. Pandangan Suga teralihkan kepada tulisan angka diatas pintu. Masih ada 1 lantai lagi untuk Suga sampai di lantai 6 dimana ruangannya berada. Ia mematikan lagu di ponselnya dan memasukan ponselnya kedalam jasnya.

Dan sampailah ia dilantai 6. Suga segera keluar begitu lift berhenti. Orang-orang yang masih ada disana memberikan jalan kepada Suga saat dia hendak keluar. Pintu lift kembali tertutup saat Suga telah keluar. Kini ia berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu, sang sekertaris langsung menghampiri dan mengomeli Suga. "dasar namja Es. Kemana saja kau baru sampai. Kau hampir saja terlambat pabo." Kata sang Sekertaris.

"berisik. Persiapkan saja materinya sekarang." Kata Suga dingin.

"sudah kusiapkan diatas meja." Kata sekertaris itu. "ngomong-ngomong aku pinjam mobilmu ya." Tambahnya.

"tidak." kata Suga tegas.

"aishhh… kau selain namja dingin. Kau juga namja yang pelit."

"kau selain namja cerewet. kau juga pemaksa."

"jadi?"

Suga menghela nafas. "baiklah. pakailah."

"Jinja? Oooh… gomawo hyung. Saranghae." Kata sekertaris itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Suga. Namun sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu. "ngomong-ngomong. Tadi pagi namjoon bilang pertemuannya ditunda sampai besok pagi. Jadi hari ini kau free, hyung." Tambah sekertaris itu lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"YAAAA KUDA JELEK! Kau mempermainkanku, HA?" teriak Suga kesal. "aishhh… awas kau. Aku potong gajimu bulan ini." Katanya mengancam. Suga duduk di kursihnya lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sementara itu, Jimin sedang berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya. Disampingnya ada V yang melayang mengikuti gerak langkah Jimin. Sudah 10 menit ia menuntun sepedanya. Jimin nampak tidak bersemangat lagi setelah aksi mengejar-siapa-sang-pengemudi itu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Dan itu membuatnya berada dalam mood yang semakin buruk.

"jadi. Darimana kau tahu dia bisa menyelamatkanku?"

' _jiwa kalian.'_

"maksudmu?"

' _Jiwamu bersinar, dan jiwa orang itu bersinar.'_

"lalu?"

' _jiwa manusia akan bersinar saat ia menemukan pasangan jiwanya. Dan aku melihat jiwamu bersinar saat manusia itu melewatimu.'_ Kata V menjelaskan.

"jadi apa hubungannya, Jiwaku, jiwa dia, dan kehidupan normal yang kau katakan itu?" Tanya Jimin masih tidak mengerti.

' _ketika jiwamu bersatu dengan jiwa pasanganmu dan berubah menjadi berwarna biru, kekuatan melihat hantumu akan menghilang. Dan kau sepenuhnya akan menjadi manusia normal seperti yang lainnya.'_

"lalu bagaimana caranya aku menyatukan jiwa kita?"

' _menikah dengannya.'_

Jimin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "menikah?"

V mengangguk. _'Jungsoo hyung bilang sepasang jiwa manusia akan bersatu saat mereka disatukan oleh tali pernikahan.'_

"jungsoo hyung? Maksudmu hantu yang mengaku sebagai malaikat."

' _dia memang malaikat.'_

"mana ada malaikat tidak memiliki sayap."

' _karena dia malaikat special.'_

Jimin kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti permasalahan tentang malaikat. Apalagi perbedaan antara malaikat bersayap dan tidak bersayap. Dan Jimin sedang tidak berminat untuk mengetahuinya. "sudahlah. Lupakan. Jadi, aku hanya harus menikah dengannya dan aku akan terbebas dari kekuatan sialan ini?" Tanya Jimin memastikan.

' _mmmm… iya.'_

"baiklah." katanya semangat. "oh iya. Kau pernah lihat kan wajah orang itu?"

' _mmm… iya.'_

"seperti apa wajahnya? Apa dia cantik? Putih? Manis?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

' _mmm… hmmmm…'_ kata V sambil menyentuh dagunya seakan berfikir keras. Lalu ia tersenyum jahil.

"YAAA! Jawab yang benar." Kesal Jimin.

' _hahaha… kau penasaran sekali Jimin-ah. Apa kau yakin ingin tahu seperti apa pasangan jiwamu itu.'_ Kata V menggoda Jimin.

"berhenti menggodaku, V. atau aku tidak akan membantumu." Ancam Jimin.

' _hei… jadi sekarang kau mengancamku? Baiklah. terserah kau saja enchim'_ kata V dan sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dari pandangan Jimin.

"YAA YAA YAA… jangan pergi kau V…" cegah Jimin, namun terlambat karena V telah terlebih dahulu menghilang. "YAA, V.. Taehyung.. Kim Taehyung.. aku hanya bercanda, V. YAAA hantu sialan. Keluarlah." Kata Jimin terkadang dibarengi dengan teriakan. Kini Para pejalan kaki memandang aneh ke arah Jimin. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka mulai berbisik mengatakan Jimin adalah orang aneh bahkan gila.

Sedangkan Jimin mendesah kesal karena yang dipanggil tidak juga menampakkan dirinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian.

' _kau mencariku?'_ Kata V tepat di belakang Jimin.

Jimin Terkejut. "aiiiish… kenapa kau selalu mengejutkanku." Kata Jimin lemas. "jadi seperti apa dia?"

' _kau yakin ingin tahu?'_ Tanya V memastikan.

"Iya. Katakanlah. Aku mohoooon." Kata Jimin sambil ber- _aegyo_ ria.

' _YAAA… berhentilah melakukan itu atau aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu.'_ Kata V memperingatkan. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. _'baiklah. akan aku beritahu.'_ V memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. _'Dia manis.'_

"manis?"

V mengangguk. _'kulitnya putih dan bersih.'_

"putih dan bersih? Pasti dia pandai merawat diri." Kata Jimin sambil membayangkan orang itu.

' _bahkan dia imuuuuut sekali.'_

"imut? Waaah… dia tipe gadisku sekali." Kata Jimin sambil tersenyum-senyum bahagia membayangkan pasangan jiwanya.

V tersenyum jahil. _'dan yang terpenting…'_ kembali V memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. _' Dia tampan sekali.'_

"waaahhh… dia juga tampan." Katanya sambil tersenyum senang. tapi sedetik kemudian, Jimin tersadar dengan perkataannya. "eh? Tampan? Maksudmu dia…"

' _dia seorang namja.'_ Kata V melanjutkan.

"heeeee." Kata Jimin terkejut. "kenapa namja?" Tanya Jimin tak percaya.

V hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Sedangkan Jimin masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan V. "tapi aku normal." Kata Jimin menegaskan. "apa kau yakin dia orangnya."

' _demi kehantuanku. Aku yakin itu.'_ Kata V pasti. _'kalau kau ingin normal. Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang.'_ Kata V lalu menunjuk sebuah mobil tepat dibelakang mereka.

Jimin mengikuti gerakan tangan V, dan mobil yang Jimin temui tadi pagi melintasi mereka. Jimin langsung membulatkan matanya. Dan bergegas untuk kembali mengejar mobil itu. "tapi apa kau yakin jika aku menikah dengannya. Aku bisa normal." Tanya Jimin sebelum pergi.

' _iya.'_

"baiklah." Kata Jimin. Lalu ia pun kembali mengejar mobil tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya bisa mengejar mobil tersebut. Karena tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan café yang ternyata adalah café tempatnya bekerja. Dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jimin mengayuh pedalnya dan sampailah ia disamping mobil itu.

Dengan penuh semangat Jimin langsung turun dari sepedanya, dan langsung berlari mendekati mobil itu. Dan tepat saat sang pengemudi keluar dan membelakangi Jimin, Jimin memanggil orang itu dan langsung mengatakan tujuannya.

"Hei kau. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Jimin tertunduk sambil mengatur nafas lelahnya.

"heeee?" Kata namja itu terkejut.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengatur nafas pelan lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap namja tersebut. Dan sedetik kemudian Jimin terkejut dengan sosok namja di hadapannya.

"kau?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued** . . . (loading)

.

.

Kurang greget? –pasti- kurang feel? –maybe- kepanjangan? –sorry- tapi yang jelas, Chapter 2 -selesai sampai disini-… Pokoknya Terima kasih buat semua yang udah nge-review FF yang ga jelas maksudnya apa… *hikshiks* buat readers yang bertanya, di chapter ini mungkin kalian bisa tahu jawabannya apa… Ninoel kasih tahu _clue_ nya aja deh… _uke_ nya itu yang pasti harus manis dan imut… terus inisialnya itu berawalan S dan berakhiran A, dan ditengahnya U dan G… Susah ya jawabannya? HAHA, selamat menebak ya^^ #JrengJreng *author lagi somvlak*.

Readers Penasaran kenapa Jimin terkejut? Sebenarnya siapa sih mysterius guest yang Jimin temuin? Apakah sang author? *Ninoel rela kok berubah jadi Namja demi abang ABS* #PLAKK atau salah satu dari readers? *ngarep ModeOn* :D... Yang mau tahu bagaimana kisah selanjutnya, siapakah mysterius guestnya jimin, ikutin aja terus ceritanya… okeOkeOKE! *kode*.

jangan lupa untuk kritik dan sarannya. Review please…^^

 **Note :** Rating sewaktu-waktu mungkin akan berubah.


	3. Special Chapter

**Blue Soul**

 **Author : Ninoel**

 **Genre :** Surprise, Friendship

 **Pairing :** MinGa (Jimin X Suga)

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin as Jimin

Min Yoon Gi as Suga

Jung Ho Seok

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Ryeowook

Kang Ninoel

And Next Cast (keep waiting)

 **Rating :** M

 **Length :** Chapter

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** ff ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Master Sun. Namun ide dan cerita murni buatan otak saya sendiri. Bila ada kesamaan nama pemain dengan member BiTieS, itu memang disengaja. Namun kalau urusan tempat, saya sama sekali tidak sengaja. Bila aa kesalahan kata maupun kalimat, saya mohon maaf. Yaah namanya juga manusia, ga akan ada yang sempurna.

 **Warning :** ini bukan chapter yang seperti kalian harapkan. So, saya selaku Author mengucapkan beribu minta maaf.

* * *

 **Qoute : "** _this is for you... I hope you Like"_

Cerita Sebelumnya ...

 _"Hei kau. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Jimin tertunduk sambil mengatur nafas lelahnya._

 _"heeee?" Kata namja itu terkejut._

 _Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengatur nafas pelan lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap namja tersebut. Dan sedetik kemudian Jimin terkejut dengan sosok namja di hadapannya._

 _"kau?"_

*special chapter is begin*

"kau?" ucap Jimin terkejut melihat sosok di hadapannya. "yaaak! Kenapa author ada disini? Dan apa apaan pakaian ini? Kenapa nyamar jadi namja segala?"

Pletak..

Author pun memukul Jimin karena omongan pedasnya. "sembarangan nyamar, lu ngehina gua karena gua ini tomboy hah? Mau lu, gua depak dari fanfic gua?" author murka.

"aaishhh.. sakit thor. Iya dah maapin Jimin, abis Jimin baru liat dandanan author. Biasanya kan Yeoja yg Jimin temuin itu dandanannya ferminin. Lah author cuma pake kaos, celana jean, jaket, sepatu sport, sama topi. Kan mirip namja thor." Kata Jimin dengan seribu alasan. "dan juga, ngapa author ada disini. Ini pan fanfic tentang gue ama Suga dan kawan kawan." Tambah Jimin dengan pembelaan.

"banyak komen lu Min, pokoknya Kalo gua ferminin otak fanfic gua ga bakal jalan dah, udah itu aja alasannya. Dan, hehehe.. sorry daah, author Cuma mau mampir bentar. Ada something special."

"sesuatu yang special apaan thor?"

"Min, panggil gua ninoel aja.. jangan author. Kaga enak di denger." Author ngambek. "gua disini Cuma mau kasih kejutan ke temen gua Min.. dan mau bilang..."

"eh eh eh tunggu noel. Jimin tau siapa.. gimana kalo ucapin bareng-bareng. Jimin panggil yang lain. Suiwiiiit."

..Lagu Ulang tahun..

' _ **saengil chukkahamnida... saengil chukkahamnida... saranghaneun uri dyan... saengil chukkahamnida...'**_

" _selamat ulang tahun DianaPark96.. cieee.. yang kepalanya jadi dua.. :v yaah.. pokoknya gua Cuma mau bilang semoga yang baik-baik menyertai lu. Amiiin. Gua emang bukan temen yang baik buat lu.. tapi gua akan selalu jadi temen yang gila buat lu.. lope yu adek. :v"_

"happy birthday dyan.." kata suga bersemangat sambil bawa banner.

"woooy agus, itu tempat gua, ngapa lu yg berdiri di sono.. hu hu hu.."

*special chapter END*

* * *

Nb : untuk para readers, author minta maaf karena bukan next chapter yang publish. Author tahu kalian udah lama nunggu, dan ternyata tidak sesuai harapan kalian ketika chapter ini publish. Tapi secepatnya author akan publishkan next chapternya, tapi setelah author selesaikan sesuatu untuk bonus di chapter 3 nanti. Dan juga sekedar pemberitahuan, author akan mengubah rating ini menjadi RATE-M. Karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak baik dibaca oleh remaja.

Oke, sekian cuapcuap dari author.. sekali lagi author ucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin..^^

See you..


	4. Chapter 3

**B** **lue Soul**

 **Author :** Ninoel

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, Shounen-ai/BL, Supernatural.

 **Pairing :**

MinGa ( Jimin X Suga )

ChanBaek (Chanyeol X Baekhyun)

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin as Jimin

Min Yoon Gi as Suga

Kim Taehyung as V

Jung Ho Seok

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Ryeowook

And Next Cast (Tunggu saja)

 **Rating :** M

 **Length :** Chapter

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** ff ini terinspirasi dari drama korea Master Sun. namun ide dan cerita murni buatan otak saya sendiri. Bila ada kesamaan nama pemain dengan member BiTieS itu memang disengaja. Namun kalo urusan tempat, saya sama sekali tidak sengaja. Bila ada kesalahan kata maupun kalimat, saya mohon maaf. Yaaah namanya juga manusia, ga akan ada yang sempurna.

 **Warning :** TYPO,BL, YAOI, **yang ga suka** **JANGAN DIBACA! SIMPLE** **.. :).**

Baiklah. Selamat membaca . . . .

* * *

 **Quote :**

' _ **getaran ini membuatku takut.. perlahan aku membenci diriku sendiri.' -Cy-**_

 **Cerita Sebelumnya . . . .**

"Hei kau. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Jimin tertunduk sambil mengatur nafas lelahnya.

"heeee?" Kata namja itu terkejut.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengatur nafas pelan lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap namja tersebut. Dan sedetik kemudian Jimin terkejut dengan sosok namja di hadapannya.

"kau?"

.

.

.

*** Chapter 3 is Begin ***

 **. . . . .**

"kau?" Kata namja itu terkejut.

Jimin pun tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat sosok dihadapannya. Ia hanya bisa tertegun saat menyadari namja tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saudaranya sendiri.

"YAAA! Park Ho Seok. Sejak kapan kau punya mobil baru?" Tanya Jimin kepada namja didepannya.

"Yaaa… namaku Jung Ho Seok. Dasar Jung Jimin." Kata Park Ho Seok atau mungkin Jung Ho Seok atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama J-Hope itu dengan tegas.

"tidak. kau Park Ho Seok. Dan panggil aku Park Jimin." Kata Jimin mengoreksi.

"tidak bisa. Namamu Jung Jimin. Kau tidak lupa kan ibumu telah menikah dengan ayahku. Jadi dengan begitu namamu sekarang JUNG Jimin." Kata J-hope mengingatkan.

"Tidak. kau juga tidak lupa kan, kalau ayahmu itu lebih muda dari ibuku. Jadi namamu harus Park Ho Seok." Kata Jimin tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya Jung Jimin."

"Park Ho Seok."

"Jung Jimin."

"Park Ho Seok."

"Jung Jimin."

"YAAAA!" teriak Jimin kesal. "aishhhh…. Sudahlah, lupakan." Katanya mengakhiri perkelahian yang sepertinya tidak begitu penting. "ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa disini? Bukannya ini sudah masuk jam kerja?"

J-hope terdiam sejenak. Lalu berkata dengan nada menggoda. "aaah… sekarang kau perhatian pada hyungmu ini ya?"

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya malas. Sungguh, tingkat kepercayaan diri saudara tirinya ini benar-benar selalu diatas rata-rata. Namun tidak dia pungkiri juga kalo tingkahnya kadang membuatnya terhibur dan membuat mood nya menjadi baik.

"hahaha… kau lucu jika berekspresi seperti itu Jimin-ah…" Kata J-hope sambil tertawa ringan. "Tenang saja, aku hanya keluar sebentar. Untuk satu jam kedepan aku tidak ada kerjaan kok."

"haish… kalau aku jadi bos di perusahaanmu. Aku pastikan kau sudah dipecat." Kata Jimin lalu ia berbalik mengambil sepeda dan pergi meninggalkan J-hope.

"hei… kau mau kemana? Tujuanku kesini kan untuk bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?"protes J-hope saat Jimin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tunggulah didalam seperti biasa." Kata Jimin lalu menghilang dibalik lorong kecil tepat disamping Black Café.

"baiklah." kata J-hope sedikit berteriak lalu pergi kedalam Black café.

Sementara itu. Jimin baru saja selesai memarkirkan sepedanya dan Ia segera bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah memakai pakaian seragam, ia langsung menuju dapur untuk memeriksa keadaan disana.

"Hyung… apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin kepada sang patissiernya.

"Nde… semuanya baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, ini bagianku. Kau urus saja bagian pembeli, oke." Kata patissier itu dengan imutnya.

"baiklah wookie Hyung. Aku kedepan dulu, nde." Kata Jimin kepada sang Patissier sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri yang bernama Kim Ryeowook atau biasa Jimin panggil Wookie itu.

Ryeowook hanya memberi tanda Ok dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya sedang sibuk memegang wajan. Setelah melihat keadaan dapur, Jimin langsung pergi kedepan sesuai perintah Ryeowook. Sesampainya didepan, Jimin melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang lain sedang mengajari seseorang membuat coffee menggunakan Coffee Maker.

"annyeong Baekhyun Hyung." Sapa Jimin kepada Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dibelakang bar sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan namja jangkung disampingnya itu.

"Annyeong Jimin-ah." Kata Baekhyun menjawab sapaan Jimin. "YAA! Yang benar menuangkannya." Perintah Baekhyun kepada namja jangkung itu.

"iya Hyung. Maaf." kata namja jangkung itu.

"anak baru, hyung?"

"Iya. anak baru." Jawab Baekhyun. "hei kau. Perkenalkan dirimu padanya." Perintah Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"baik, Hyung." Kata Chanyeol lalu menghentikan pekerjaannya yang tengah membuat coffee. "hallo, Park Chanyeol imnida."

"hay, Park Jimin imnida." Kata Jimin memperkenalkan diri. "sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku? Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"usiaku sama dengan Baekhyun hyung, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja." kata Chanyeol.

"oooh, berarti kau lebih tua dariku." kata Jimin. "baiklah hyung, kalau begitu semangat ya. Apalagi menghadapi Baekhyun Hyung, kau harus banyak-banyak bersabar dan kuatkan hatimu." Tambahnya sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka sebelum Baekhyun membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"YAAA! Kau bilang apa Park Jimin?" Tanya Baekhyun murka.

"Baekhyun Hyung kyeopta." Katanya setengah berteriak.

"berhenti berkata seperti itu, atau aku pastikan kau masuk ke dalam coffee makerku ini." Ancam Baekhyun pada Jimin yang kini sudah ada di luar café.

"tapi kau memang kyepta hyung." Jujur Chanyeol sedikit berbisik.

"YAAAAAAA!" kesal Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, J-hope sedang menikmati secangkir coffee latte saat Jimin datang menghampirinya. "aishhh.. coffee buatan Baekhyun hyung memang sangat enak." Kata J-hope setelah meminum seteguk coffee late itu. "andai aku menikah dengannya. Pasti setiap pagi aku bisa menikmati coffee buatannya ini." Tambahnya sambil menaruh kembali coffenya di atas meja.

"jangan berharap. Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. dan aku dengar, sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah." Kata Jimin sambil duduk di hadapan J-hope.

"benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihat dia dengan orang lain selain kalian." Kata J-hope antusias.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. "lihat saja disana." Kata Jimin sambil menggerakan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengisyaratkan J-hope untuk melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berduaan dengan Chanyeol dan terlihat cukup mesra.

J-hope mengikuti gerak kepala Jimin, dan benar saja. Baekhyun tengah berduaan dengan namja jangkung dan tampan, dan J-hope akui mereka terlihat sangat serasi sekali. Apalagi saat Baekhyun melakukan skinship kepada Chanyeol seperti memukul kepala Chanyeol, memegang tangan Chanyeol bahkan Baekhyun yang selalu menatap Chanyeol dan belum lagi jarak diantara mereka benar-benar sangat dekat.

"maksudmu, dia kekasih Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya J-hope antusias.

Jimin tersenyum jahil. "menurutmu?"

"aishhh… pantas saja dia ketus sekali setiap aku menyapanya." Kata J-hope lesu. "tapi, baekhyun hyung juga tadi terus-terusan memarahi namja itu. Apa benar mereka pacaran?"

"marah itu tanda sayang. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kiasan itu?"

"ahhh cinta memang rumit. Huft... Sepertinya aku kalah cepat."

' _dasar bodoh. Mau saja kau kubohongi.'_ Kata Jimin dalam hatinya. "lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Jimin to the point.

"kau ini, apa tidak ada basa basi sama sekali pada hyungmu ini, eoh?" Tanya J-hope dengan wajah pura-pura kecewa dan merajuk.

Jimin berdesis kesal, apalagi saat melihat J-hope merajuk seperti anak kecil. Rasanya ia ingin memasukan saudara tirinya itu kedalam kardus lalu ia ekspor ke atlantik. "YAAA! Hyung! Berhenti seperti itu. Aish… menjijikan sekali."

"hei.. ini imut, tahu." Sela J-hope lalu ia ber- _aegyo_ ria.

Jimin menatap J-hope jengkel. "HAISHHH….." katanya frustasi. "cepat katakan tujuanmu. Aku sudah harus bekerja."

"baiklah baiklah… aiih, kau ini." Kata J-hope lalu menyeruput coffeenya. "tujuanku hanya melihat keadaanmu saja. itulah perintah eomma dan appa dan juga nuna. Oke, sepertinya aku harus kembali bekerja." Kata J-hope lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"hanya itu?"

"oh ada lagi… eomma bilang, jaga dirimu baik-baik aegi." Tambahnya lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin mendengus sebal, namun tiba-tiba Jimin teringat sesuatu. "ngomong-ngomong, mobil siapa lagi yang kau curi?" katanya lalu menoleh menatap mobil yang terparkir rapih di depan café.

"itu milik Suga. dan aku dipinjamkannya, tidak sepertimu, pelit."

Jimin mendengus sebal. "itu kan karena kau waktu itu menabrakkan mobilku. Aku tidak mau kau merusak lagi barangku."

"YAAA! Itu kan tidak sengaja, siapa suruh ayam bodoh itu nyebrang sembarangan." Kata J-hope membela diri.

"kalau begitu. kau sekolahkan ayam itu biar dia pintar." Kata Jimin tak mau kalah.

"baiklah akan aku sekolahkan dia di sekolahan yang sangat mahal." Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dasar kau, kuda gila."

"dasar kau bantet." Kata J-hope lalu berlari meninggalkan Jimin, sebelum ia dijadikan bahan makanan untuk café nya tersebut.

"YAAA! Kuda jelek. bayar coffee mu." Teriak Jimin dengan nada kesal.

"aku kan hyung mu. Kau perhitungan sekali." Kata J-hope setengah teriak.

"Haish… namja gratisan.".

Disamping itu.

Dukkk… prankkk… tukkk… cesss… tiiiiiing… aw…

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir, lalu ia berjongkok hendak membantu Baekhyun.

"YAAA! Kenapa kau tidak menangkapku?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengusap tangannya yang sakit.

"aku tidak tahu kau akan jatuh hyung."

"kalau aku tahu juga aku tidak mau jatuh. Cepat bantu aku." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"baik hyung." Kata Chanyeol lalu membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"aish… harusnya kau menangkapku seperti dalam drama."

"tapi kan hyung, ini bukan drama."

Baekhyun berdesis. "brisik aw, kakiku… aw aw aw pantatku… aishh.. eomma… sakit…" keluhnya kesakitan.

"ada apa ini, kenapa ribut sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tambahnya dengan nada cemas.

"ada apa? Ribut sekali." Tanya Jimin yang baru datang. "yaaaa… baekhyun hyung, kenapa kau penuh dengan bubuk coffee?"Tanya Jimin terkejut.

"dia terjatuh. Dan tidak sengaja bubuk coffenya ikutan jatuh." Kata Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"jatuh lagi." Kata Jimin seperti memberikan pernyataan.

"aigoo… kau kebiasaan sekali baekie." Kata Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "ya sudah, kau istirahat saja dulu. Nanti setelah Jin datang, biar dia yang menggantikanmu."

"maaf hyung." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk sedih.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol, tolong bawa dia ke ruangan dilantai atas ya."

"ne, hyung." Kata Chanyeol lalu memapah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun berjalan dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Namun, baru selangkah saja ia berjalan. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. "aw…aw…aw…. Pelan-pelan pabo. Aishhh…" gerutunya.

Karena kasihan melihat Baekhyun dan bingung harus bagaimana. Akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style. Awalnya Baekhyun berontak, namun karena aksinya membuatnya kesakitan sendiri, ia pun pasrah di gendong oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan mengendong Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun benar-benar gusar dan sejujurnya ia sangat malu sekali karena Chanyeol menggendongnya.

Setelah sampai diatas, chanyeol membuka pintu dan insiden yang tidak mereka harapkan terjadi lagi.

"YAAA! Bajuku tersangku….aaaaa…"

Dreeek… BRUUUK… krekeeeek(?)….

Akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh bersama-sama dan Baekhyun yang menjadi tersangka atas insiden baju tersangkut itu jatuh tepat diatas Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama meringis kesakitan, terutama Chanyeol yang memang posisinya di bawah Baekhyun.

"awww… sakit. Aishh…" Kata Baekhyun sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia coba jadikan sanggahan untuknya agar bisa bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol. Namun…

"ahhhhh…" desah Chanyeol. "H… Hyunghh." Panggilnya sambil menahan desahannya.

"wae." Kata Baekhyun sinis sambil menyentuh plipisnya yang masih pusing.

"t…ta..tanganmuhh menhh.. menyentuhhh.. milik… kuhh." Kata Chanyeol susah payah.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksud. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia menatap tangannya yang tidak sengaja menyentuh adiknya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut menyadari tangannya berada tepat diatas adiknya Chanyeol. Ia panik lalu bergegas berdiri. Namun karena badannya terasa sakit semua, bukannya berdiri, ia malah semakin menekankan tangannya.

"aahhhhh…. H..hyuhhhh…hyunghh ja… jangan dihh… remas.. shhh.." pinta Chanyeol dibarengi dengan desahan yang lolos dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"i.. iya.. ma… ma.. maaf." Kata Baekhyun gugup. Baekhyun kembali mencoba bangkit, tapi karena ia begitu panik, yang dilakukan malah menekan tangannya dan bergerak kekanan kekiri membuat Chanyeol lagi lagi mendesah.

"ashhhhh… H..hyunghh ber..hh..henti bergerakhh…" perintah Chanyeol yang kini lemas karena ulah Baekhyun yang terus mengganggu miliknya dan juga akibat kepalanya yang terbentur ke lantai tadi.

Baekhyun langsung menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan tangannya tetap berada diatas milik Chanyeol. Ia terlalu panik sampai-sampai tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

Chanyeol tengah mengatur nafasnya yang sesak. Setelah merasa tenang, ia mencoba bangun dengan kedua tangan sebagai penopangnya. Lalu ia menatap keadaannya Baekhyun yang menimpa dirinya. "kau sepertinya suka sekali hyung menyentuh milikku." Kata Chanyeol agak menggoda.

"Y…yaaa…" gerutu Baekhyun sambil kembali mengangkat badannya lalu sengaja meremas miliknya Chanyeol berkali-kali, membuat sang empunya kembali mendesah.

"h…akhhh.. hyunghhh.." desah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun kembali menyentuhnya. Lalu ia terbaring lagi.

"rasakan." Kata Baekhyun setelah puas menyiksa Chanyeol. "cepat bangun dan bantu aku berdiri. Karna ulahmu sekarang pinggangku ikut terkilir." Katanya tegas.

"H..Hyu..unghhh.. aku lemas.. hhh.." aku Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian. Ryeowook, Jimin dan Jin yang baru saja datang, langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka tercengang saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah menindih sekitaran paha Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya kelelahan, apalagi mereka melihat seperti ada gundukan disekitar selangkangan Chanyeol, membuat mereka berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Jin sontak menutup mata Ryeowook saat ia melihat keadaan Baek-Yeol. "Hyung, jangan lihat. Kau masih belum cukup umur." Kata Jin dengan polosnya.

"Yaaak! Harusnya kau yang tutup mata. Aku ini hyungmu." Kata Ryeowook sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Jin dari matanya.

"tapi kau imut hyung, aku tidak tega kalau matamu ternodai." Kata Jin bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari mata Ryeowook.

"dasar otak mesum. Hentikan imajinasi kotormu, dan cepat bantu mereka." Kata Ryeowook sambil melepas tangan Jin lalu memukul jidat Jin.

Sedangkan yang mendapat pukulan meringis kesakitan. "sakit hyung."

"itu hukuman agar kau tidak semakin mesum."

"aku tidak m..."

"dan berhenti bermain bersama Kai dan Eunhyuk!" kata Ryeowook memperingatkan lalu pergi menghampiri Baek-Yeol.

Jin termenung. "darimana dia tahu." Ucapnya penasaran.

 _ **Flashback Ryeowook at Last Night**_

 _Ryeowook sedang duduk santai dirumahnya sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu favoritnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian handphone nya berbunyi._

 _-nada dering Jarang pulang-_

" _hallo..."_

' _wookie, ini aku. Donghae."_

" _iya hyung. Aku tahu. Ada apa?"_

' _Eunhyuk sekarang sedang bersama Kai dan Jin lagi.'_

" _dimana mereka. Hyung?"_

' _mereka dirumahku. Lebih tepatnya dikamar yang sekarang di pakai eunhyuk tidur. Dan pintunya dikunci. Aish... dasar monyet sialan.' Ucap Donghae diakhiri umpatan._

" _kalau begitu. Kau jaga mereka, Hyung. Ganggu saja mereka."_

' _oke wookie. Aku akan ganggu mereka sepanjang malam.'_

" _baiklah hyung. Terima kasih."_

 _Tut tut tut.. Ryeowook menutup panggilan. Beberapa menit kemudian handphonenya berbunyi lagi._

 _-nada dering Jarang Pulang-_

" _hallo..."_

' _...'_

" _ya Kyungie. Ada apa?"_

' _...'_

" _ya aku tahu. Mereka sekarang ada di rumah donghae hyung."_

' _...'_

" _jangan khawatir. Selagi Donghae hyung ada disana. Mereka takkan tertram."_

' _...'_

" _iya.. mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidurlah kyungie."_

' _...'_

" _tidak apa-apa. Lagian aku belum tidur kok."_

' _...'_

" _oke.. selamat malam. Jangan lupa berdoa."_

 _Tut tut tut... Ryeowook kembali mematikan panggilan. Dan tak lama kemudian, handphonenya kembali berdering._

 _-nada dering Jarang Pulang-_

 _Big head memanggil_

" _ada apa dia meneleponku." Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Lalu ia menerima panggilannya. "kenapa?"_

' _chagi.. aku dapat info penting.'_

" _apa?"_

' _kau tahu, sekarang Jin...'_

" _sedang bersama Eunhyuk dan Kai."_

' _eh...'_

" _sedang ada di rumah Donghae hyung."_

' _i ya'_

" _Dan kamarnya di kunci."_

' _kok kamu tahu sih?'_

" _ahhhh... sudahlaaah. Aku matikan."_

' _tu-tunggu. Aku juga ada di rumah Hae.' Kata Yesung cepat._

" _YAK! Ish..." Kesal Ryeowook._

' _eh woo...'_

" _tut tut tut."_

' _yaaak, tunggu dulu. Aishhh.. padahal aku hanya bercanda.' Gerutu Yesung. Lalu hening sejenak, Tak lama kemudian. 'eh masih tersambung ya.. wookie, jangan dimatikan dulu. Aku mau bicara seben...'_

 _Tut tut tut. Panggilanpun benar-benar terputus._

" _dasar bodoh."_

 _ **Flashback Ryeowook At Last Night END.**_

Ryeowook segera membantu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang dibantu juga oleh Jimin dan Jin. Baekhyun direbahkan di kasur mini dekat jendela. Sedangkan Chanyeol direbahkan di sofa panjang samping pintu, tepatnya di depan kasur mini tersebut.

Setelah membantu Chanyeol, Jimin beralih ke Baekhyun. "Gwenchana Hyung?"

"sebenarnya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya."

"Jimin, kau disini dulu. Aku periksa Chanyeol dulu." Perintah Ryeowook.

"baik, hyung."

Ryeowook menghampiri Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian Jin datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Jimin.

"butuh pijatan?" tanya Jin, Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan. Lalu tiba-tiba V sudah ada disampingnya. 'seharusnya kau tadi melihatnya. Mereka sungguh lucu dan membuat panas.' Kata V yang entah dari kapan ia muncul.

"maksudmu?" tanya Jimin.

"hah? Aku tidak bil..."

"aw...aw...aw... sakit pabo! Pelan-pelan saja." Gerutu Baekhyun karena Jin tiba-tiba menekan titik sakitnya.

"maaf hyung. Tidak sengaja."

'harusnya tadi aku merekamnya. Pasti akan laris di pasaran.' Kata V yakin. 'kau tahu?'

"AWW.. aku bilang pelan-pelan."

"aku sudah pelan hyung." Keluh jin

'Baekhyun ternyata nakal juga.'

"maksudmu?" tanya Jimin berbisik.

'tadi... Byun Baekhyun.' Kata V sengaja menghentikan ucapannya. 'meremas milik Chanyeol.' Sambung V sambil berbisik. Walau sebenarnya ia berteriak pun takkan ada yang mendengarnya kecuali Jimin.

"HAAAH!" teriak Jimin karena terkejut mendengar penuturan V. Membuat Ryeowook dan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sedang mengobrol berpaling memandang Jimin. Dan karena teriakannya pula, Jin tidak sengaja menekan titik sakit Baekhyun lagi. Membuat Baekhyun kembali berteriak sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"YAAAK ARGH! YAKK! #$&/* sakit bodoh!." Umpat Baekhyun.

"aissh... kau ini berisik sekali." Keluh Jin. "wookie Hyung." Panggilnya kepada Ryeowook, Ryeowook pun berbalik. "bolehkah?" tanya Jim meminta izin. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepala.

"apa maksudnya Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"sebentar lagi juga kau akan tahu." Kata Ryeowook.

"baiklah." Ucap Jin sambil merilekskan jemarinya.

"ap.. apa maksudmu." Ucap Baekhyun tergagap. "Ja.. jangan bila... ARGHHH..." sambung Baekhyun sambil meringis saat Jin memijatnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"maksudmu, itu?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"bukan. Tapi itu." Kata Ryeowook. Tak lama kemudian, Jin menekan titik saraf Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun pingsan, lebih tepatnya tertidur. "pijatan maut!"

"pijatan maut?" ulang Chanyeol. "haaaah! Ja-jadi Baekhyun mati?"

"aish.. tidak. Dia hanya tertidur. Jin hanya membuatnya tidur, dan nanti setelah bangun dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Kata Ryeowook. "kau istirahatlah. Setidaknya disini saja dulu sampai milikmu itu tertidur." Tambahnya sambil sedikit melirik ke arah miliknya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Ryeowook langsung meringkuk untuk menutupi miliknya. "maaf hyung, akau benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun hyung. I-ini hanya terkejut saja."

"iya. Aku tahu." Kata Ryeowook lalu beranjak pergi. "Jin! Jimin! Cepat turun. Pelanggan sudah menunggu."

"Baik hyung." Kata mereka serempak.

Jin langsung pergi menghampiri Ryeowook, lalu melirik sebentar kearah Chanyeol. "kau hebat hyung, tidak salah aku mengusulkanmu bekerja disini." Katanya sambil mengangkat jempolnya lalu pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin pun pergi setelah ia menyelimuti Baekhyun. Dan seperti Jin, ia juga melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya kearah gundukan dibawahnya. "aissh... eomma... aku masih polos.. aku masih suci. Aku tidak lihat gundukan di celana itu. Aku tidak lihat." Kata Jimin berlalu sambil menutup matanya.

'lalu kalau tidak lihat, itu tadi apa namanya, Menyontek?.' Batin Chanyeol menegaskan.

Dan tinggallah kini mereka berdua. Disebuah ruangan Pribadi didalam cafe. Dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur nyenyak dan Chanyeol yang masih menenangkan miliknya.

 _Deg deg deg..._

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Ia terdiam sejenak. "kenapa aku jadi gugup?"

.

.

.

TragediBaekChan a.k.a TBC

* * *

Hoiihoii.. jumpa lagi sama author.. sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena benar-benar tidak update lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Sebenarnya banyak alasan kenapa author lama update, tapi apalah arti sebuah alasan, karena ini kolom fanfic bukan kolom diary. So, author hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada semuanya *bow* aku mah apa atuh, Cuma sebongkah upil.. aishhh... Hasemeleh Hasemeleh..

Sebagai permintaan maaf.. author sudah buat fanart Suga. Kalian bisa lihat di cover. *soalnya disini ga bisa update gambar*

Oke. Thanks buat yang sudah baca. Terutama yang sudah komentar. Komentar kalian merupakan semangat buat author~~

See you next chapter. Good bye and... dahhh! :*


End file.
